Commando - Extras
This article details the various background/minor character deaths that occur in the Arnold Schwarzenegger film Commando. * Three terrorists disguised as garbage men are driving down a suburban street. A man comes out to make sure that these garbage men don't miss him, but when he approaches them they draw Uzis and shoot him dead. * Cooke is in a car showroom and steals the Cadillac he's been eyeing up, running over the dealer as he drives out of the showroom. * It is revealed that the men who were killed before the opening credits were all members of a commando team led by John Matrix. * An unknown gunman attacks John Matrix's home, firing on the two military guards stationed there. One of them is killed, the other is merely injured. * Matrix re-enters the house after failing to find the gunman. He opens the door and the guard who was wounded earlier falls through the doorway, now dead. * The gunman tells Matrix that his daughter Jenny is being taken away by his cohorts. He urges Matrix to cooperate but Matrix isn't having any of it and simply shoots the intruder in the head. * A forger who meets with Sully in a mall bar shoots a cop when he sees Matrix fighting with Sully and a group of cops. * The forger is shot by another mall cop and falls over the side of a railing and drops two floors. * Sully shoots a mall cop as he runs away from Matrix. * Matrix and Cindy attempt to steal an amphibious plane when they are attacked by two armed men in a Jeep. Matrix shoots them both just before the plane takes off. * Shortly after arriving at Arius' island villa, Matrix slits the throats of two soldiers. * Matrix shoots a small harpoon into the chest of a soldier. * Matrix shoots a soldier in a guard tower, immediately followed by shooting two soldiers who emerge from a shack. * Matrix shoots two more soldiers that pursue him. * Matrix sets off the C4 charges he planted around the guard tower and two surrounding buildings. It is unclear how many of Arius' troops were killed in the explosion. * Matrix fires a rocket launcher at an oncoming Jeep, killing three soldiers. * Three soldiers chase Matrix into the woods surrounding the villa and one soldier is shot. * Matrix guns down seven soldiers in the villa's garden and kills two more after tossing a grenade. * Another five soldiers are killed as Matrix advances on the main house: three are killed with an assault rifle and two are blown up with a grenade. * Twelve more soldiers are gunned down in the garden. * Matrix takes cover in a tool shed and when two soldiers enter, he kills them by throwing a saw blade in one soldier's chest, and uses another saw blade to scalp the other soldier. * Matrix emerges from the tool shed and guns down two more soldiers. * Matrix guns down another six soldiers in the garden and shoots one off of the roof of the house. * Seven more soldiers are gunned down in the villa's courtyard. * Matrix ascends to the villa's roof and shoots a pursuing soldier. * Matrix enters the house and shoots a guard as he searches for Jenny. * Matrix ambushes two guards, leaping down from the upper floor window and beating the two men to death. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Action Movie Deaths Category:Extras Category:Commando